


Агапэ

by Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Агапэ можно показать не только на льду.





	Агапэ

Костюм Юрио вернул сразу после чемпионата мира. Протянул Виктору белую коробку, перевязанную лентой, и очень вежливо сказал:

— Спасибо. Мне это больше не нужно.

Ему больше был не нужен Виктор, Юри это понял, и Виктор, конечно, понял тоже. Вечером Юри увидел его сидящим на кровати гостиничного номера с разложенным на коленях костюмом. Виктор задумчиво гладил потускневшие стразы, приподнимал пальцами перья и смотрел, как они оседают обратно. Обвисшая ткань казалась лебединым оперением, сброшенным заколдованной царевной.

Увидев Юри, Виктор грустно улыбнулся:

— Надо будет извиниться перед Яковом. Никогда раньше не был на его месте.

Когда они вернулись в Японию, белая коробка заняла своё место на полке среди вещей Виктора. Иногда Юри замечал, как тот касается её пальцами и замирает, словно выпадая в другой мир. Юри не спрашивал. И не считал, сколько раз Виктор пересматривал короткую программу с Гран-при, ту самую, первую, когда Юрио сказочной феей взлетал над ареной Барселоны, в клочья разрывая сердца зрителей чистой и бескорыстной любовью — Агапэ. Как смотрел Виктор на него тогда. Словно на отобранную мечту.

Тайком от Виктора, пока его нет дома, Юри достаёт костюм из коробки и примеряет на себя. Слишком тесно и рукава коротковаты, но Юри в нём не кататься, так что это мелочи. Хуже другое. Юри смотрит на себя в зеркало и понимает: не то. Виктор был прав, когда выбрал для него Эрос. Агапэ — нежность и лёгкость, прозрачный хрусталь, вырони из рук — разобьётся, разлетится по ветру сверкающей пылью. Виктор был таким когда-то, и Юрио тоже — даже больше, а Юри слишком земной для этой хрупкой красоты. Одиллия в костюме Одетты.

Идея приходит ему в голову почти сразу, пугая и будоража одновременно, и в первый момент Юри старательно гонит её прочь — глупость какая, он не будет это делать… Но образ, поселившийся в воображении, не уходит, и Юри сдаётся.

Когда он снова видит Виктора с пальцами словно прилипшими к белой коробке, то подходит и тихо спрашивает:

— Хочешь, я его надену?

Виктор оборачивается, и Юри внезапно понимает, что, возможно, в этом вопросе оказалось гораздо больше смысла, чем он вкладывал. Пусть так. Ответа не слышно, и Юри делает вдох, уже готовясь повторить, но тут Виктор кивает, всё так же молча. И смотрит как-то по-новому. Никогда раньше он так на Юри не смотрел.

Юри переодевается медленно, пальцы подрагивают от волнения и не слушаются. Мысль о том, что он сделал это зря и теперь будет выглядеть глупо, появляется, как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент, когда уже поздно что-то менять. Юри гонит её прочь. Если бы он слушал свои страхи, то никогда не стал бы чемпионом.

Он выходит в комнату и останавливается, опустив голову. Слышит только прерывистый вздох — длинная светлая чёлка парика закрывает глаза. Кровать слегка скрипит — Виктор встаёт, затем раздаются медленные шаги. Юри невольно задерживает дыхание в ожидании. Его охватывает странная робость — как будто это их первый раз, как будто они не занимались любовью во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах, не делились самыми смелыми фантазиями и не претворяли их в жизнь. Когда Виктор касается его подбородка, заставляя приподнять голову, сердце Юри трепещет, как крохотная птичка. Больше всего он боится увидеть в глазах Виктора не насмешку, но похоть. Это означало бы, что Виктор не понимает, не видит Юри таким, как тот стоит сейчас перед ним, в чистоте и сиянии белого — как символично — наряда. Но взгляд Виктора серьёзен, и в нём столько нежности, что Юри хочется плакать.

Виктор касается его легко, едва ощутимо — трогает плечи, спускается к груди, проводит вдоль затянутых в сетку рук. Это его костюм, но Виктор изучает ткань кончиками пальцев так, словно видит впервые. Бережно. Уверенно. Юри чувствует себя юным и хрупким, как фарфоровая статуэтка, готовая пойти трещинами от неосторожного касания. Но руки Виктора знакомые и надёжные, и Юри доверяет себя этим рукам. Не прерывая прикосновения, Виктор обходит его, встаёт сзади почти вплотную, так, что Юри чувствует тепло его тела. Он закрывает глаза, склоняет голову к плечу — открывшуюся шею тотчас согревают дыханием губы, целуя почти целомудренно.

— Красивый, — шепчет Виктор ему на ухо. Юри выучил достаточно слов на русском, чтобы понимать. — Прекрасный.

Юри не задумывается над тем, кому предназначены эти слова. Сейчас — только ему. Ладони Виктора рисуют круги на его груди, задевая соски; ткань костюма давит в паху, и Юри невольно подаётся назад, прижимаясь спиной и ягодицами. То, что Виктор уже возбуждён, делает его сдержанную ласку почти невыносимой. Когда ладонь, соскользнув с груди, замирает на животе, словно не решаясь двинуться дальше, Юри не может сдержать протестующий стон.

— Тише, — шепчет Виктор ему в волосы (Юри старается не думать о том, что это не его волосы). — Ты такой хороший, такой нежный… чудо моё…

Несколько шагов до кровати почти незаметны; Юри склоняется над ней, подчиняясь лёгкому давлению рук на своих плечах, становится на колени. Виктор раздевает его медленно, выцеловывая каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи. В другой раз Юри уже стонал бы и просил о большем, и давно разделся бы сам — плотная ткань болезненно давит на член, но сейчас он впивается пальцами в смятое одеяло и сжимает зубы. Так правильно. Хорошо. Агапэ — это ещё и умение терпеть.

Он сдаётся только тогда, когда Виктор стягивает костюм с его бёдер — наконец-то! — и втирается пальцами между ягодиц. Не проникая, не растягивая, только гладит, чуть надавливая на вход, и это уже слишком. Юри всхлипывает, не в силах сдержать дрожь:

— Виктор, Витя… — и прикусывает жалобное «пожалуйста», которое неуместно прозвучит на английском и смешно — на русском с его акцентом.

Виктор обхватывает его ладонью, и Юри стонет в голос. Не снятый до конца костюм сминается под коленями. Юри перехватывает ладонь Виктора, прогибается в пояснице, показывая, что ему нужно. Пальцы у Виктора тонкие и длинные, Юри знает их и любит, как губы Виктора, язык Виктора, член Виктора — кажется, нет в Викторе ничего, что оставалось бы для Юри тайной. Он знает, на что они способны, от почти грубости до нежности, и сейчас они нежны как никогда. Виктор ласкает его так осторожно, как не было даже в самый первый их раз, целует плечи, лопатки, шепчет что-то — Юри уже не может разобрать что, но слова не имеют значения. Только голос, в котором слышно благоговейное восхищение. Виктор часто говорил, что восхищается им, но это совсем другое. Юри уверен, что Виктор никогда не видел его раньше таким.

Когда Виктор берёт его убийственно медленно и нежно, секс становится изощрённой пыткой. Юри теряется в накатывающем волнами наслаждении, слышит, как Виктор без конца повторяет его имя, глотая окончание. Ему кажется, что это слишком, он не сможет — так долго, но Виктор, конечно, знает лучше, Виктор даже слишком хорошо его знает и чувствует, как себя самого, и удерживает до самого предела, за который они падают вместе.

Юри лежит, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, потихоньку приходя в себя. В ногах путается так и не снятый полностью костюм; Юри запоздало надеется, что они не ободрали с него перья. Тело кажется лёгким и невесомым. Виктор обнимает Юри, переворачивая и притягивая к себе, аккуратно снимает с него парик и целует во влажную макушку.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он.

Юри не отвечает — ответ не нужен. Он знает: это больше не повторится. Костюм отправится к остальным, а возможно, Виктор всё-таки подарит его Юрио, на память. Агапэ лёгким пёрышком ложится в сердце Юри. Оно никуда не денется, будет жить в нём так же, как Эрос, как часть его безграничной любви к Виктору, в которой даже самому Юри до сих пор бывает удивительно открывать всё новые и новые грани.

А парик он завтра выбросит.


End file.
